The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style)
CAST: *Mowgli - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Baloo - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Bagheera - Alex (Madagascar) *Colonel Hathi - Mufasa (The Lion King) *King Louie - Zini (Dinosaur) *Kaa - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Shere Khan - Phango (Khumba) *Shanti - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures - Mighty Eagle, Red, Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Winifred - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Hathi Junior - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Flunkey Monkey - Treelo (Bear in the Big Blue House) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Mauro and the Marmosets (Rio (2011) *Baloo as Lady Monkey - Mei Mei (Kung Fu Panda 3) *The Jungle Patrol - Various Lions & Lionesses *The Elephant whispering to Winifred - Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *The Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Savage Lion (Timon & Pumbaa) *The Slob Elephant - Wildcat (TaleSpin) *The Battle Damaged Elephant - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *The Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Leo (Jungle Emperor: Onward Leo! *The Elephant with fly - Pete Puma (Looney Tunes) *The Elephant with hair - Xiro (El Arca) *The Distracted Elephant - Lambert the Lion (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *The Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Sarafina (The Lion King) *Buglar the Elephant - Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia) *The Deer - Mena (Bambi 2) *Akela - The Colonel (101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Wolf Councils - Various Dogs *Rama (Father Wolf) - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Sasha LeFleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *The Wolf Cubs - Timmy (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) and Flo's Puppies (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *2 Adult Wolves - Beethoven (LA; Beethoven trilogy) and Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Baby Mowgli - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) SCENES: *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 1: Main Titles ("Overture") *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 2: Alex Discovers David (Michael) *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 3: David's Jungle Life/Meeting at the Council Rock *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 4: David and Alex Encounter Vlad Vladikoff *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 5: The Dawn Patrol ("Mufasa's March") *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 6: Alex and David's Argument *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 7: David meets Po *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 8: ("The Panda Necessities") *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 9: David is Kidnapped by the Marmosets *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 10: David meets Zini ("I Wan'na Be Like You")/Marmoset Chase *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 11: Alex and Po's Moonlight Talk *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 12: David Runs Away *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 13: Phango Arrives ("Mufasa's March" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 14: David and Vlad's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 15: Vlad and Phango's Conversation *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 16: David's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 17: David confronts Phango/Leopard Fight *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 18: Poor Panda *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 19: David meets Anne Marie ("My Own Home") *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 20: The Grand Finale ("The Panda Necessities" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (Matt Adams Style) part 21: End Credits Category:Matt Adams Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs